lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
UNIT OF FORCE
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) December 18 , 2015 In 1946 Conférence Générale des Poids et Mesures (CGPM) resolution 2 standardized the unit of force in the MKS system of units to be the amount needed to accelerate 1 kilogram of mass at the rate of 1 metre per second squared. In 1948 the 9th CGPM resolution 7 adopted the name "newton" with the symbol N. That is 1N = 1Kg-m/s2. According to Newton’s second law F = dp/dt = d(Mu)/dt. Moreover for a constant inertial mass Mo we may write F = Mo(du/dt) In other words for the definition of the unit of force (N) we need the definition of the unit of mass (Kg) and the unit of acceleration (Δu/Δt = 1m/s2). So Newton in his Principia begins with a set of definitions: mass (m) momentum (p = mu), inertia, force (F), centripetal force F = mu2/r. He was very successful in using the concept of mass, but there is one straightforward in this apparent dilemma. Before we try to measure any forces we first choose someone unique object as the universal standard of mass'' and regard it arbitrarily as having an inertia of unity, or unit mass; for example name it the standard mass of one kilogram. (The gram, 1/1000th of a kilogram, was originally defined in 1795 as the mass of one cubic centimeter of water at the melting point of water). What is more important is that Newton clearly established the modern distinction between mass and weight- the former being an inherent property of a body, whereas the latter depends on the acceleration due to gravity at a particular location. According to Newton’s first law of motion, or law of inertia, if you see a moving body deviating from a straight line, or accelerating in any way, then you must assume that a net force is acting on the body; here is the criterion for recognizing qualitatively the presence of a force. But note well that this law does not help you to discover either how large the force is or its origin. There is implied only the definition of force as the “cause” of change of velocity. So we may say that material bodies are endowed with a sluggishness, a laziness toward change, an ''inertia. Newton in his second law of motion states that the force acting on a body is equal to the change of its momentum F = d(Mu)/dt . Note that the application of this law in the Kaufmann experiment (1901) rejects Einstein’s special relativity. In this case we may write Fds = dW = d(Mu)/dtds = (Mdu + udM)u ` Indeed the differentiation of the M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) leads to the above formula. Here Mo is the constant inertial mass before the interaction, and M is the increasing mass during the interaction. Whereas according to Einstein’s errors the constant inertial mass was replaced by the wrong rest mass. Also Einstein believed incorrectly that when an observer moves with an electron he will measure greater mass of the stationary objects in the laboratory. In fact, in the Kaufmann experiment the electron absorbs a non mechanical energy on our earth which is due to the photons of sun. In other words under the photosynthesis the energy of the sun’s rays is the source of all non mechanical energies on our earth. Now differentiating the above equation we get M2c2 = M2u2 or 2MdMc2 = 2MdM u2 + 2udu M2 Or dMc2 = ( Mdu + udM )u Taking into account that theories cannot replace the natural laws one concludes that the Kaufmann experiment cannot be explained by the incorrect theories of Lorentz and Einstein which led to the crisis of physics (under the violation of the two conservation laws of mass and energy). The same application of Newton’s second law led to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction which invalidates Einstein’s relativity. Under this condition I discovered not only the unified forces but also the new law of force because the photon mass increases when its velocity c is parallel to gravity. In the same way the three fundamental interactions of electric, magnetic, and gravitational forces acting at a distance cannot be replaced by the contradicting relativity theories which complicated the interactions and then in vain tried to unify the complications. ( See my Newton invalidates Einstein). Moreover for continuously acting forces, such as gravity under the constant inertial mass Mo , which invalidates Einstein’s relativistic mass, it was far more convenient to define force differently, i.e., to use the rate of change of motion F = Mo(du/dt) formalized by the Swiss mathematician Euler in 1750. Note that today many physicist believe that the Euler formula F = Mo(du/dt) is Newton’s formula. For example in the “Newton (unit)-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “Newton's second law of motion states that F = ma, where F is the force applied, m is the mass of the object receiving the force, and a is the acceleration of the object.” Another way (theoretical) to define the unit of force is to use the gravitational mass which is equal to the inertial mass under the measurement of the gravitational constant G. Historically Cavendish more than100 years after the publication of the Principia and the best present value for G is about 6.674/1011 N-m2/kg2 of all substances ( See the “Gravitational constant –WIKIPEDIA”). Thus Newton’s law of universal gravitation (Fg) for two equal masses (M) should be written as Fg = (6. 674/1011) (M2/R2) or Fg = (0.6674/1010) (M2/R2) This means that two objects, each with a mass M = 1 Kg, separated by a distance R= 1 m would exert gravitational forces on each other of 0.6674/1010 newtons. Then for Fg = 1 N we get M = (1010/0.6674) 0.5 Kg. or M = 122,407 Kg As can be seen from this number we need an enormous amount of Kg to get the unit of force, while in the case of the moving photon when c is parallel to gravity of Fg = 1N we need a very small increase of the photon mass Category:Fundamental physics concepts